


a trip down memory lane

by thetrashlord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Post-Canon, and flirting, and fluff, borderline smutty at times but they're both giant teases so it doesn't go very far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashlord/pseuds/thetrashlord
Summary: Liam accidentally let slip about the time he and Stiles watched Theo playing video games in his bedroom for three hours before following him into the woods on the night they first met. Liam is extremely embarrassed, and Theo is extremely amused.





	a trip down memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while and this is pretty short, but hey, i was feeling inspired and i've always wondered if they ever talked about this
> 
> (sorry about any mistakes, i wrote/edited this very quickly at like... 1am and had it posted by 2 so...)

 

 

Most questions about Theo and Liam’s past are bound to bring up bad memories, but on one particular evening, whilst lying warm in his boyfriend’s arms, Liam couldn’t help but reminisce a little.

“Do you remember the night we met?” He asks, his voice soft, fingertips ghosting across the older boy's bare skin.

“You mean the night you and Stiles stalked me in the woods?” Theo chuckles, gazing up at the ceiling as he pictures that night - how rightfully suspicious Liam had been. “Yeah, I remember.”

Liam shifts under the covers, “Well, I wouldn’t call it _stalking_ exactly...”

Theo snorts, the corners of his mouth curving upwards in affection.

“What would you call it then?”

“I don’t know, we were just… keeping an eye on you?” Liam tries. Theo looks more and more amused every second, and Liam doesn’t blame him. It’s a pointless argument and Liam knows it. “We followed you… to make sure you weren’t doing anything suspicious?”

“That’s like the literal definition of stalking.”

“Yeah I know,” Liam concedes. He tries to look annoyed but he can’t help but smile a little. "Hey, I had to try to defend my actions."

Theo breaks as he watches Liam try to maintain a serious expression, and he descends into uncontained laughter. He rolls onto his side, leaning into Liam's chest.

The younger boy inhales sharply as he feels the sudden warmth of his breath against his skin. He runs his fingers down Theo's spine and presses soft lips to his forehead. His boyfriend doesn’t stop giggling.

"Shut up,” Liam mutters into Theo’s hair.

“Sorry.” To his credit, Theo does attempt to maintain a straight face. He tilts his head upwards to brush their lips together in a brief kiss. When Liam attempts to pull him closer to deepen the kiss, Theo just shakes his head in refusal, pulling back to look at the younger boy.

"You’re cute when you’re defensive,” he observes, as if it were his first time noticing this.

Liam grunts, “Trust me, I won’t be so cute if you keep teasing me." 

Theo’s fingers dance across Liam’s chest, a ghost of a smile creeping across his face once more.

“I’m sure that’s what you tell yourself. You love to feel in control, don’t you?" Theo whispers against his cheek and Liam struggles to contain the instinctive whimper that rises in his throat.

"The same can be said for the opposite though, can't it?" Theo continues. He relishes every word, like a predator finally closing in on its prey. "You know, I think you might love that even more.”

Liam is used to this kind of teasing. It's all part of the game for Theo - part of the seduction. It's an ongoing dance between them. Liam has come to relish it, to savour every moment, and he isn't planning on bending to his boyfriend's will quite yet.

“That’s rich coming from you,” Liam’s voice is low. He pushes Theo onto his back and hovers over him, pressing his weight against the older boy, their faces inches apart. “Who would have known someone as power-hungry as you would enjoy feeling so powerless?”

Liam is almost proud when Theo’s cheeks flush pink.

“Now who’s teasing?” Theo whispers. It isn’t a complaint; something closer to reverence.

“Serves you right,” Liam murmurs into his boyfriend’s neck, nipping at the skin there.

“God Liam,” Theo breathes, willing himself to maintain some semblance of control. Liam’s grip on him is firm and Theo can feel himself crumbling.

"You know, I spent hours watching you that night. Hours.” Liam unravels, thinking back to the moment he first laid eyes on the older boy. “Your cocky ass couldn’t even do me the satisfaction of doing something worthy of all the suspicion.”

"My deepest apologies," Theo smirks. “Who knew you would turn out to be such a passionate stalker? And here I was thinking you were just Stiles’s little pawn.”

Liam groans, “Come on, I really don’t want to think about Stiles right now.”

"You'll live."

"Will I?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Hey, you were the one who mentioned him..."

Theo rolls his eyes.

“Hours though… You said you spent hours watching me." Theo was enjoying torturing his boyfriend. "It's a funny thing... I don't remember spending _hours_ in the woods that night.”

"I could have been exaggerating."

Theo's brows quirk, "Were you?"

"Well, no but..."

Liam rolls onto his side, burying his face into Theo’s neck.

“Okay, we may have followed you home from school that day,” his voice is muffled, but Theo still manages to piece the words together.

Theo grins, “That means…”

“That I was hiding in your front yard watching you play video games for three hours before we even met?” Liam’s voice radiates embarrassment. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Right..." Theo pauses, and the moment seems painfully drawn out to Liam. He holds his breath, waiting for the older boy to say anything. Eventually, Theo shrugs.

“Well... I guess you’re lucky that’s all you saw,” he teases. Theo receives a sharp elbow to the ribs from the younger boy in response. He snorts, “Well… maybe not so lucky. I bet you would have enjoyed a little show.”

Liam's cheeks burn scarlet at the thought, and it doesn’t escape Theo’s notice.

"Why are you not more weirded out by this?" Liam frowns.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I’m sure we could do a re-enactment at some point if that would -”

“You know that's not what I meant,” Liam groans. “I am already regretting this whole conversation.”

“Well I think it’s cute that you waited this long to come clean,” Theo brushes his fingers through Liam’s hair. “I was starting to think you were never going to tell me about the full extent of your stalking adventures.”

Liam freezes.

“You were starting to…” He repeats slowly.

Theo’s tone is gentle when he speaks but there is a playful glint in his eyes. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I have exceptional hearing."

"Oh. Right." Liam gulps, "Yeah that's... very true now that I think about it."

Theo shakes his head in a mix of exasperation and affection. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice two teenage boys snooping around my front yard? You weren’t exactly subtle - Stiles _definitely_ wasn't.”

"He wasn't, was he?" Now that he thinks about it, Liam has a distinct memory of Stiles tripping over a flowerpot and cursing rather loudly.

He fights the urge to facepalm and elects to hide his face in the covers instead, though he's not sure that's any better.

"Liam..."

After a few moments of silence, Theo hears his boyfriend’s muffled voice.

“I can’t believe you knew.” The top half of Liam's face peaks out now.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you knew,” His tone is more accusatory now. “You lied to me!”

“Well, it's hardly the worst lie I’ve ever told you.”

Liam glares at him.

Theo ignores him and continues, “Besides it’s not like I was _actively_ lying, I just... didn’t tell you the whole truth.”

“You say that like there’s a difference.”

“To be fair, I wasn’t completely sure that you didn’t already know that I knew.”

Liam almost laughs and has to bit his lip to stop himself. Theo's pride had a tendency to reduce him to grasping at whatever convoluted defence he could get his hands on.

“Bullshit you weren’t. You knew exactly what you were doing."

“Okay, maybe I did,” Theo admits. “In my defence though, your reaction was adorable and hilarious and completely worth the small act of betrayal.”

“That’s not a valid defence!”

“But I complimented you,” Theo protests.

“And you admitted that you betrayed me,” Liam points out.

“Well yeah but...  _For love."_

“Not for love. For your own sick amusement," Liam is struggling to keep a straight face at this point and he's pretty sure that the older boy can tell.

Theo hums and confirms Liam's suspicion. “Just keep picturing our little re-enactment… I’m sure you’ll find some sick amusement of your own.”

“You’re the worst. I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Liam doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of replying, but his grumble of reluctant assent is all the affirmation his boyfriend needs.

 

 

 

 


End file.
